Certain crude oils contain a high concentration of wax. When such crude oils are transported by pipeline, a layer of wax rapidly forms on the inside wall of the pipeline which eventually can result in plugging of the line. Accordingly, it is necessary that such pipelines be cleaned out, usually by pigging, more or less frequently depending upon the concentration of wax in the crude oil being transported and the tendency of the wax to deposit. Cleaning pipelines is expensive, not only from the standpoint of the cost of pigging, etc. but also from the standpoint of sometimes having to shut down the line. Accordingly, it is desirable to only perform cleaning on an "as needed" basis, rather than on a set cycle based on predicted waxy buildup in the pipeline. This requires a testing procedure to quickly and inexpensively determine the extent of waxy buildup in the pipeline. At this time, the art does not provide such a testing procedure for waxy buildup which meets these qualifications.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in the pipeline art, would anticipate or render obvious this novel measurement technique of the present invention.